conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
USA Y2K/News
News and Important Events of USA Y2K. July 1st 1999 “Good evening America, I’m Tom Brokaw, bringing you the lastest news from the desk and delivering it to you faster than none other. It appears that the 2000 presidential election is already heating up in our country, with almost a year and a half away from that fated November day candidates are already coming out from the woodwork to participate in the election this year. Let us do a quick run down from the confirmed candidates who will be running this year and who are hoping to secure the primary victory, and potentially go on to secure that illustrious prize that only a select few across the century and become the next president of the United States of America. From the Republicans we have had three confirmed candidates already preparing their offices to be converted into their campaign headquarters. One of the first of the candidates to announce their commitment to the race is current representative to Nevada in Chris Evan Patterson. A rather experienced candidate, he has won many favors in the western parts of the states and has helped swell with Republican support out in that region of the country. Hopefully we can hear more from the representative or campaign associates on official statements made by him for his announcement for the Primaries. Next we have another rather tenured candidate in the race for the Republicans in none other than New England based candidate Jennifer D. Garnet. A former Sergeant of the US Army who served in the Gulf War, it seemed as though the local Garnet was a shoe in and was able to win a senators seat for the Republicans in Massachusetts, a task that has not happened in quite a long time. Now with her popularity in what has been a historically difficult place for the new Republican party to win, she can pull off a victory. Finally for the Republicans we have a native of Indiana running for the candidacy in Dominique Whitaker. A rather experienced candidate with service in the government dating back to 1984 in North Carolina. Another former servicemen from the Gulf War, she to returned home from the war and a few short years later won the 7th District Representative Seat in Indiana. With a growing support in the rustbelt which helped secure Bill Clinton’s victories in 1992 and 1996, representative Whitaker is looking to appeal to them again to gain further support amongst her growing base. On the Democrat end there has been also another set of three that have come forward to announce their running for the presidency. The first to announce their candidacy is an active military personnel in Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Aberdeen, a native to Texas and seen as what has been dubbed as a “Dixie Dem.” Or for more a more accurate statement a Democrat from the South, which has predominantly Republican since George HW Bush. The next candidate for the announced Democrats is current governor of Pennsylvania and a former representative of the state in one Andrew Martins. A rather experienced and proficient individual during his tenure serving the state he is seen as a key candidate to maintain the Rustbelt vote secured by current president Bill Clinton. And finally from California, the current governor of California in Elijah Flores. Whom in surprising turn of events to many has been seen hanging out none other than fashion tycoon Robert Kardashian. Flores most certainly will secure many votes on the west due to his native status amongst west coasters. There have also been a few minor candidates who have announced their campaigns for the presidency, firstly with Green party candidate Ralph Nader former journalist and activist looking for another go from his previous attempt in 1996. The recently founded Ansar Al Deen party looking to run under a united Islamic belief party to gain votes in a growing Muslim population. Former governor of Washington, and popular mayor of Seattle Robert Anderson has also announced his candidacy looking to “oust the Democrats and Republicans from their seats” and “give power back to the states and reduce the size of the government's influence on the people’s lives.” In a shocking turn of events for the Reform party, it appears that a race of sorts has ignited between former Director of White House Communications in Pat Buchanan and property tycoon and businessman Donald Trump. This year’s election is turning out to be exciting one to say the least. We’ll have more news for you soon.” - Excerpt from NBC Head Anchor Tom Brokaw. July 1st - July 7th, 1999 "In this most recent of news concerning this weeks reports the 2000 Presidential race the biggest movement that seems to be occuring on the Republican front seems to be candidate Senator Jennifer D. Garnet's quick surge to get her name out as fast as possible. With multiple talks across west coast states and in New England, running ads to garner support and with appearances on talk shows, Garnet seems. Besides a minor slip up on Education during a press conference and noisy protestors from certain branches of the Republican party, Garnet's media blitz seems to be working for her. Robert Anderson held a giant press conference in Seattle where he talked about his plans for social security, with such great success at the conference he was even allowed a five minute segment on FOX News' O'Riley Factor where he spoke on his military policy he hopes to impliment. Besides that Governor Elijah Flores has also begun his campaigning across the US. The Democrat primary seems to be a lot more tightly contested with many candidates tied in many states across the country. But again, we are 200 days away from the first primary in Iowa. So these are just the preliminary results for now folks." - Tim Brokaw Conworlds Election Game, Republican (July 8th, 1999).png Conworlds Election Game, Reform (July 8th, 1999).png Conworlds Election Game, Democrat (July 8th, 1999).png July 8th - July 15th, 1999 "Good evening America, it's the time of the evening for us to recap the week of events that have transpired during the front running of the Republican and Democratic campaigns going on across our country today. It's been quite a busy week, and I can only estimate that the campaigns will only increase their level of activity. In the more recent of news candidate Mustafa of the Ansar Al Deen party has been making the media rounds across the states, and local areas garnering support however has suffered from a minor set back in a recent press event where he made some choice comments about immigration and immigration policies in the US. On the other side Robert Anderson of Washington has had a much easier time gaining support in the Pacific Northwest states with his recent apperance on Chris Matthews, only suffering from a few rowdy protestors at a rally he was holding in Bend, Oregon in the last half of the week. On the Reform candidate side of the race it seems that both sides have also had their fair share of noisy protestors whom have attempted to cause trouble on either side. Most of it coming from Buchanan's choice words on viewing Trumps campaign as "too negative" with Mr. Trump responding with some word sof his own. On the Democrat stand point Governor Elijah Flores continues his surge with various media news outlets and appearances and rallies across the states. Though a small set back came up during his campaign when it was discovered that Robert Kardashian was using personal funds to help the Flores campaign, with subsequent protests occuring at Kardashian events. But it appears as though Flores is continuing his media blitz. Governor Martins has made his first appearance of the candidacy race holding a public press event with his talks on how to deal with crime, something which he helped reduce in his homestate of Pennsylvania under his reforms and acts. With appearances with being invited on David Letterman's show to talk about his ideas on Social Security. The Democrat election is still anyones game at this point. The Republican side is defintely heating up to say the least. With both Garnet and Patterson on either sides throwing some rather critical words about one another on the campaign trail. Though candidate Whitaker seems to have remained rather quiet throughout the entire affair, simply continuing to campaign. Whilst Garnet also continues her media blitz on the air waves." - Tom Brokaw. Conworlds_Election_Game,_Republican_(July_15th,_1999).png Conworlds_Election_Game,_Reform_(July_15th,_1999).png Conworlds_Election_Game,_Democrat_(July_15th,_1999).png July 16th - July 22nd, 1999 "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are currently in the third week of the primaries. Not much has occuredin these past few weeks of true not, with many of the candidates continue their pursuits across the various states. And the late night airwaves being filled in by many of the candidates hoping to get their name out and build their support. One such event that has been quite the bit of controversy has been Al Deen candidate Mr. Mustafa making various controversial statements on such thing as Gun Control in the states and criticizing the leadership of the United States, with many critics claiming 'he has no place to talk having no served no time in public office.' His statements have earned him some very vocal protestors at his recent events. In a strange turn of events the Garnet campaign has been exepriencing more and more vocal protestors at both her, and close ally in the race, Colin Powell's, rallies. But, many suspect it being due to her greater exposure, her shoot in popularity causing more to both attend her events and protest against her. Though with her most recent incursions into media and the western states, candidate Whitaker has taken the opportunity to campaign in the Rust Belt and some southern states. With her appearances on Letterman helping boost her image to the public. On the Democrat side of the primaries more shots are being flung between the Aberdeen and Flores campaign. With the Flores scandal still continuing, though the rumor mill winding down considerably, there is still the persisting cloud hanging over the Flores campaign. But Kardashian has seen fit to go after the Aberdeen swining New England states starting in Conneticut. However, Aberdeen has continued his talks across the states speaking of how his leadership is the best to lead the states." - Tom Brakow *''Republican Primaries – Whitaker Campaign: "The campaign for Dominique Whitaker for the Republican primaries has released a statement that it intends to ramp up its efforts to campaign in the Rust Belt and East Coast states, as they have quietly gained ground in the region. As the campaign of Senator Garnet begins to run out of money and momentum, Whitaker has been directing her campaign efforts to bringing in the states and constituents from Garnet's bloc, appealing to the traditionally conservative states once rallying behind the senator. Whitaker herself has stated that 'American conservatives have seen through the promises of Senator Garnet, and though they are well-meaning in intent, the execution would either go too far for some, or not far enough for others, such as abortion and free trade.' The Whitaker camp recently took the led in the states of Wisconsin, Louisiana, Mississippi, Maine, and Michigan this week, as the moderate conservative supporters of Garnet began took transition away from the Massachusetts senator and to the most right-leaning Republican representative from Indiana."'' *''Republican Primaries – Patterson Campaign: Heading into the third week of the electoral race, Patterson continued to lag behind his two opponents, Garnet and Whitaker. Patterson's election campaign team released a statement that the candidate intends to focus attention in the Rust Belt and Southern United States, where the candidate remains weak in the polls. Up until the last week, Patterson was the strongest in North Carolina, and the week before that, in South Carolina, before losing ground to both states to Garnet. New Jersey was also recognized as another important state which the Patterson campaign intends to double down on, as it had previously held it during the second week. Patterson hopes to show voters that he embodies the true spirit of American conservatism. As a proud husband and father of three, a proud Christian man, and an accomplished entrepreneur who has supported local enterprise in Nevada, Patterson wishes to strike a connection with Evangelical Christians, traditionalists, and small business workers. He has stressed his commitment to defending the right to life by opposing abortion, a position on which he has questioned Garnet's moderate position. He has also brought into question on Garnet's position on education, asserting that the senator has been too soft on government intrusion on student choice and states' rights when it came to it. The Patterson campaign has also noted fellow opponent Whitaker's gains across the United States, and stated that although Whittaker is an outstanding individual as a black female Republican, has questioned whether she has the experience to truly lead a country at this time.'' Conworlds Election Game, Republican (July 22nd, 1999).png Conworlds Election Game, Reform (July 22nd, 1999).png Conworlds_Election_Game,_Democrat_(July_22nd,_1999).png July 23rd - July 29th, 1999 "Today has been quite the busy week for the political race. With many events spiraling throughout the week. With first we go to Mustafa of the Al Deen party who has made many missteps throughout the week, with his stances on our military and on the civil rights on many. With his views on the LGBT populace earning his vast ire and criticism across the states. But his rounds with the media have seemingly won him some favors back with his base, but will that be enough to secure him a large enough base for the election? Now on for the Trump scandal that has been rocking the election this week. Business tycoon Donald Trump is currently under scrutiny and investigation for an apparent 'lack of integrity' within his own party and amongst his fellow campaign staff. Though the recent scandal Surprisingly has not effected his predicted winning seats in the coming days. In some states it has caused the opposite with many thinking the scandal may actually improve his chances of winning the candidacy. The Democratic field has been just as tight as ever with no real clear winning being seen from this foreseeable moment in time. Though many suspect this may even come down to the convention itself. But, then again we are many Delete repeated word days away from the Iowa primary, the first leg of the primary campaigns. On the Republican side many of their opposing supporters have become much more raucous and rowdy in the past week. With many events being interrupted by noisy protestors. With Senator Garnet and Colin Powell being the main targets of the booing. With supporters from Whitaker and Patterson making their voices known very loudly. We'll see if their loud reactions turn into votes this coming winter." Conworlds_Election_Game,_Republican_(July_29th,_1999).png Conworlds Election Game, Reform (July 29th, 1999).png Conworlds_Election_Game,_Democrat_(July_29th,_1999).png July 30th - August 5th, 1999 "Good evening America, it seems that not much has actually occurred this week in our race for the candidacies. Yes, as shocking as it may seem no real news has seemingly come to light as of late. No recent scandals, or stumbled phrasings, or slightly controversial opinions as all sides of the political sphere drive forward to achieve the greatest prize in America politics. Though in terms of the Republican primary many of our viewers that this is an apparent landslide by one Senator Garnet. Well that is simply not the case here. It's just that due to Garnet's early media blitz she was able to secure what appears to be a lead in many states but is only ahead by a few percentages in some states, and either candidates Whitaker and or Patterson are closely on her heels as the race progresses, as evident by one candidate Whitaker flipping some New England states. Which many believe to be a Garnet strong hold." - Tom Brokaw Conworlds Election Game, Republican (August 5th, 1999).png Conworlds Election Game, Reform (August 5th, 1999).png Conworlds_Election_Game,_Democrat_(August_5th,_1999).png August 6th - August 12th, 1999 Category:USA Y2K